trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Gimbi the NEO 7 : Emancypacja
Zaczął zmieniać się w ekstremalnie grubą Hatsune Miku i wystrzelił w kosmos ... Znów zamienił się w swoją najmniej rozwiniętą wersję(megamorph). Minęło sporo czasu zanim znowu zmienił się w Gimbiego the NEO. Po długich podróżach jakie odbył po wszechświecie wylądował na pewnej planecie. Była to planeta moarów: -Macie tu papier-zapytał się Gimbi -Moar-odpowiedział Moar -Pytam cię-rozkazał Gimbi -Moar-odpowiedział drugi Moar -Dosyć tego-krzyknął Gimbi, po czym zamienił się w Evil Patrixxa i zaczął zabijać Moarów, ale zabił tylko dwóch, ponieważ w ich zabijani przeszkodził mu król Moarów(Super Giga Moar) -Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?-zapytał się król Moarów -No jak to jestem megamorphem, więc mogę wszystko-odpowiedział Gimbi -Ahhh... ty jesteś megamorphem?taaaak-odpowiedział król Moarów-Armia Moarów!!!Gotów do boju???To walczcie!!! Cała armia Moarów spadła na Gimbiego, ale on pochłaniał ich duszę i przejmował ich moce. Doszedł do poziomu Gimbi the beta NEO gdy armia się skończyła. Wtedy król powiedział: -Dosyć tego jesteś jeszcze za słaby by mnie pokonać-powiedział król Moarów Po tej wypowiedzi powstała epicka rozpierducha. Gimbi the beta NEO tak go walnął, że miut w uszach skisł. Król Moarów za to użył lasera ogumieniowego o głośniości 1200 decybeli. Gimbi the beta Neo znów wyleciał w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Dostał ogumienia mózgowego i raka dupy. Powrócił znów do stanu megamorpha. Za nim minął stan ogumienia mózgowego i raka dupy przeszło 10 lat. Wylądował na pewnej planecie. O dziwo była pusta i znajdował się na niej komputer i papier. Jeżeli sobie myślicie: -po co był mu był potrzebny ten papier? O tuż po to, aby napisać nowy Apokryf(ponieważ tamten został zniszczony na ziemi). Ten Apokryf był w potrzebny w przypadku jeśli: -Chciało się mieć więcej ofiar -Chciało się zwiększyć swoją moc Gdy w końcu napisał Apokryf(nazwał go Apokryfem Emancypacji) włączył komputer. Na pulpicie nie było nic oprócz Komputera i Mozilli Firefox. Chciał wejść na Mozille, ale zanim na nią kliknął zorientował się, że ta planeta na której się znajduje to nie planeta tylko Wielki Gigantyczny Żółw. Żółw powiedział: -Wow I wybuch. Jego fragmenty zostały porozrzucane po różnych cząstkach Galaktyki. Fragment na którym siedział Gimbi the NEO(na szczęście zdążył zabrać Apokryf i Księgę) wylądował na całkowicie białej planecie. Była prawie całkowicie pusta. Prawie... Okazało się, że jedynym mieszkańcem tej planety był mały murzyn(nygga).Gimbi the NEO zapytał się: -Jak masz na imię? -Ukulele embeke-odpowiedział mały nygga -Nie, pytam się jak masz na imię, a nie jak ma na imię twoja matka. I tak wiem, że ma na imię Robert-podwójnie zhejtował małego murzyna Niestety Gimbi the NEO nie wiedział, że jest uodporniony na raka dupy, a mały bezimienny nygga(tak go nazwał)chce mu dać raka dupy. Po pewnym czasie Gimbi zaczął orientować się w sytuacji: -Co ty robisz murzynie? -No nie wytrzymam ciągle próbuje ci dać raka dupy, a ty go nie masz!!!-wykrzyczał mały bezimienny nygga -Bo ja już miałem raka dupy i jestem na niego uodporniony-odpowiedział Gimbi -O nie, co teraz ze mną zrobisz?-zapytał się nygga -Spagehetti-odpowiedział Gimbi -A co to znaczy spagehetti?-zapytał się mały bezimienny nygga -To znaczy, że pochłonę twoją duszę i przejmę twoje moce-odpowiedział Gimbi. -O nieeeeeeeeee!!!-wykrzyczał mały bezimienny nygga, to były jego ostatnie słowa w życiu. Gimbi the NEO stawał się coraz potężniejszy. Przeszedłszy na poziom Gimbi the alpha NEO... Złapał zasięg internetu. Mógł wreszcie pobrać skype. Kiedy już go pobrał zaczął odnawiać swoją potęgę. Pochłaniał duszę tych co go blokowali na skype. W końcu doszedł do poziomu Gimbi the super NEO. Wyższy poziom nie był osiągalny dla Gimbiego chyba, że... Gimbi the super NEO miał plan pozwalający zdobyć kolejne dwa poziomy, lecz ten plan miał trzy minusy: 1.Trzeba było stworzyć specialny program wykonujący(.exe) 2.Trzeba stworzyć specialną Księgę 3.Trzeba pochłonąć wiele żyjących istot Gimbi the super NEO zaczął tworzyć plik exe(a dokładnie emancypacja.exe). Był to skomplikowany program pełen kropek i kresek, które Gimbi the super NEO wpisywał na oślep. Po jakiejś godzinie skończył. Okazało się, że ten plik był nawiedzony. Potrafił tylko opowiadać żarty o twojej matce np.:,,twoja matka to twoja matka"lub ,,twoja matka to gówno w proszku", ale także potrafiła opowiadać historie o pierdołowatości Maćka który nie umiał grać w piłkę: ,,W pewnym momencie Tomek dostał kontuzji. Na boisko z ławki rezerwowej musiał wejść Macie(tytułowy pierdoła). Koło niego przeleciał motyl, maciek myślał, że to pszczoła i uciekł, po powrocie opowiedział żart: -Macie coś z firmy apple???nie? ja tak kompot. Po czym zaczął długo się śmiać. Cała drużyna była załamana, a drużyna przeciwna się śmiała(z Maćka, nie z jego żartu. Wszyscy myśleli, że to koniec. Maciek kopnął piłkę, odbiła się od ściany i walnęła go w brzuch. O dziwo zaczął się śmiać i rzekł: -Przecież piłka ma na imię Adam, jakbym ją tak nazwał to może by trafiła-po czym znowu zaczął się śmiać-Hahaha. To była kompromitacja na oczach całej szkoły. Przegraliśmy 2:20. Z czego 2 to samobóje . . . . . Gimbi the super NEO był załamany. Przecież nie chodziło mu o żarty z matki, ani o historię o Maćku i jego żartach. Wreszcie wziął się w garść. Stworzył właściwy program który zadziałał, ale nic nie dawał bez Księgi. Trzeba stworzyć nową księgę(księgę elektronicznego szczypania). Aby do tego doszło trzeba zdobyć trzy rzeczy: -sześcienno-okrągłą kostkę z węgla(która nie istnieje) -szczypce króla Moarów(super giga Moara) -laser ogumieniowy Gimbi the super NEO wiedział, że kostka nie istnieje więc ją stworzył. Poleciał na planetę Moarów, aby zabić króla Moarów: -A więc to znowu ty-rzekł król Moarów -Tak, to ja przyszedłem pochłonąć twoją duszę i przejąć twoje moce-odpowiedział Gimbi -Hahahaha, przecież ja mam laser ogumieniowy-chwalił się król Moarów -Nie już nie masz-odpowiedział Gimbi, po czym pokazał laser ogumieniowy-Specialnie cię zagadałem, aby ci go wykraść -O nie!!!-krzyknął król Moarów -I co teraz się boisz-powiedział ze śmiechem Gimbi, po czym strzelił w króla laserem Król Moarów nadal żył (ledwie). Wtedy właśnie Gimbi the super NEO odciął mu szczypce.Król powiedział: -O nie zaraz pochłoniesz moją duszę i przejmiesz moje moce, ale jeszcze tu wróce i to dwa razy silniejszy Po tym zdaniu Gimbi the super NEO pochłonął jego duszę i przejął jego moce. Chwilę później spojrzał na swoją listę: -szczypce króla Moarów(super giga moara) -laser ogumieniowy -sześcienno-okrągła kostka z węgla Gimbi the super NEO powiedział: -dobrze to teraz-i wykrzyknął- TRANSFORMACJA!!!!!!!! Gimbi the super NEO(już nie) zaczynał zmieniać się w o wiele bardziej rozwiniętą wersję niż poprzednią. Przeskoczył o poziom wyżej. Zmienił się w Gimbiego the giga NEO. Jednak musiał się o wiele bardziej postarać, aby znowu przejść o poziom wyżej. Wszedł na skype i stwierdził, że wszedł na skype. Niestety moja matka była w tej samej chwili na skype. Miała tylko jednego znajomego na skype, więc bardzo się zdziwiła gdy wyskoczyło jej, że użytkownik Gimbi the giga NEO jest dostępny. Matka mnie się zapytała: -Synu, wiesz kto to Gimbi the giga NEO Zaniemówiłem, przecież to on właśnie 10 lat temu zadał retoryczne pytanie prof.Ratmanowi: -Wiesz jak się nazywa uszkodzony kręgosłup Ratmana????Uszkodzony kręgosłup Ratmana!!! Po tej wypowiedzi wyrzucił prof.Ratmana na 30 metrów w górę, a kiedy profesor spadł uszkodził sobie kręgosłup i po chwili umarł. -Dzyń dzyń-wydał skype dźwięk, że przyszła wiadomość -Co pisze Gimbi, mamo?-zapytałem się matki -Hej gruby betonie twój mózg jest szybki ja internet explorer-wyrecytowała matka -O nie!-pomyślałem-tak właśnie napisał do swojej pierwszej ofiary -Mamo! Nie blokuj go!!!-wykrzyczałem -Ale on jeszcze coś pisze-powiedziała z zaniepokojeniem matka -Ale co?-zapytałem -Coś w punktach-odpowiedziała-Cytuje: 1.Wejdź na skype 2.Zablokuj mnie 3.Umrzyj mały kurwiu -Za żadne skarby go nie blokuj-zakazałem Matce -Ale jak ty mi tego bronisz to ja to zrobię -odpowiedziała Matka, po czym go zablokowała. Pojawił się za nią Gimbi the giga NEO i powiedział: -Pożałujesz tego, jest północ lepiej idź w stronę słońca. Pochłoną duszę mojej matki i przeją jej moce. Zostawił po sobie tylko kartkę Gimbi the giga NEO tu był. Znów powrócił na swoją planetę. Po około roku udało mu się pochłonąć wystarczająco wiele dużo dusz i przejął wystarczająco dużo mocy by zmienić się w Gimbiego the extra NEO. W tej formie mógł wreszcie ruszyć na ziemię. I ruszył... #END THE NEO Kategoria:GTN: Trylogia